Zoroark: Master of Illusions (manga)
Zoroark: Master of Illusions (Japanese: の ゾロアーク Ruler of Illusions: Zoroark) is the adaption of the of the same name. It was adapted by 井上桃太 Momota Inoue. Publications |company=Sangatsu Manga|date=May 6, 2016|ISBN=9789521618536}} |company=Ching Win Publishing Group|date=May 1, 2012|ISBN=9789888044481}} |company=Daewon C.I.|date=February 15, 2011|ISBN=9788925272702}} |company=Ching Win Publishing Group|date=April 6, 2012|ISBN=9789863101338}} |} Differences between the anime and the manga * The characters of Peg and are removed from the manga. While Peg was an extremely minor character with less than two minutes of actual screentime, Tammy had a prominent role. Tammy's is also removed. * Due to Tammy being removed it is who instead spots arriving in the city. * Kodai's team is referred to only as a team of legendary Pokémon, not using the name "Nimbasa Legends." * In the film, upon finding being surrounded by several , and send out and to scare them away. In the manga neither are used, and is the one to scare the Vigoroth away. * When a carries Zorua away in at the beginning of the film, is restrained by several energy bolts, whereas in the manga Zoroark simply stands there. * In the film Zorua transforms into Ash, Dawn, , Pikachu, , , Vigoroth and Celebi at various points in the movie, while Zoroark transforms into all three and later Pikachu. Most of these transformations are removed from the manga, with Zorua only transforming into Ash, Pikachu, Celebi and Karl while Zoroark only transforms into the legendary beasts. * The flashback to Rowena's introduction to Kodai is removed, therefore, Kodai's vision revealing the Time Ripple in Crown City is also removed. However, this event still happened, as Kodai refers to his vision that led him to Crown City. * In the film, Goone manages to recapture Zoroark by luring it towards a trap with a projection of Zorua. In the manga however, Goone recaptures it while it is simply wandering Crown City. * In the manga, Kodai reveals he doctored the footage of Zoroark 'destroying' Crown City and warns the gang to leave and when Ash tries to grab him it's revealed Kodai is simply a projection. In the anime, Kodai delivers the same warning but does so in person. * In the movie, the gang end up at Joe's house after Joe's and Tammy's Tangrowth catch Zorua destroying a monitor (after seeing Kodai on it) and, thinking it to be a threat, gang up on it and put it to sleep with Tangrowth's . In the manga, Joe simply invites everyone into his house. * In the movie, Zorua squeezes through a gate Pikachu and follow and encounter the Pokémon living in the area who are ready to attack Zorua until Celebi calms them creating the friendship between Zorua and Celebi while the Trainers are trapped by Kodai and Goone. In the manga, Pikachu and Piplup don't follow and are captured along with their Trainers. Meanwhile the Pokémon living in the area don't appear and the friendship between Zorua and Celebi begins when Celebi saves the Tricky Fox Pokémon from falling into a stream. * It is explicitly stated in the movie that while Zorua is able to transform into Celebi it cannot fly (which is a factor in tricking Kodai later in the film), whereas there is no mention of this in the manga. * Kodai and Goone's car has its steering wheel on the right, whereas the steering wheel was on the left in the movie. * The fight on the tree between Pikachu and Piplup and Goone's two Scizor is completely cut from the manga (since Pikachu and Piplup were captured earlier). As a result, 's role in the story (saving Pikachu and Piplup from their fall) is removed. * Goone has two Scizor in the film, which respectively battle and during the attempt to get Celebi back to the Time Ripple, whereas in the manga Goone only has one Scizor which battles Croagunk. * Goone's battle against Brock and Dawn is entirely cut; as a result, the scene of Zoroark attacking him is also removed and his fate is left unrevealed. * The roles of the in the manga are greatly reduced from those in the movie. In the film, the Beasts destroy Kodai's airship and then have an extended battle against Zoroark. In the manga, it is Zoroark who destroys the airship and the battle between Zoroark and the Beasts is completely removed. The real beasts only turn up towards the end when they prevent Kodai from reaching the Time Ripple. * The fate of during the scene when Kodai's plane gets destroyed is notably changed. In the film, their pedal boat get simply pushed away by incoming waves, whereas in the manga, they get blasted off. * At the end of the film, Kodai falls into the Pokémon Baccer stadium and is knocked out and, upon waking, the tape secretly recorded by Karl where he confesses to destroying the plant life in Crown City twenty years previously and was planning to do so again is playing and he is arrested by Officer Jenny. In the manga, Kodai's fate is left ambiguous as he is shown falling into the stadium but is not seen again. It is never revealed if he survived the fall, nor is it revealed if the residents of Crown City learned of his misdeeds. * When Kodai escapes the legendary beasts into the stadium close to the end of the film, Zoroark uses its illusions to make Kodai see that he is aboard his flying plane, before the illusion is cancelled and he falls over the edge and down into the stadium. In the manga, instead of the plane, Zoroark makes Kodai see that he's being chased by a group of huge vines growing through the hallway, causing him to get scared and accidentally fall into the stadium. * In the film, Ash and company frequently mention Zorua's illusions, while in the manga Kodai is the only one who knows that Zorua's transformations are illusions, as most of the main characters mention that Zorua actually transforms. Related articles * Zoroark: Master of Illusions Category:Manga Category:Movie manga adaptations fr:Zoroark, le Maître des Illusions (manga) it:Zoroark: Master of Illusions (manga) zh:幻影的霸者 索罗亚克（漫画）